


【及岩】【pwp】崩溃

by brunaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunaa/pseuds/brunaa
Summary: 如题！！！





	【及岩】【pwp】崩溃

小岩很乖哦。”及川一直用手托着岩泉的下巴，指腹不断在他脸上画圈圈。岩泉趴在及川的腿上，屈起的双腿不断打颤，膝盖抵着床，有一点点泛红的迹象，两手则死死攥着及川的西裤，比起紧张，不如说这是出于愤怒。  
岩泉不说话是因为他根本讲不不了话。一进这个房间，及川就强制给他带上了口枷，具体有多强制，大致步骤就是先趁其不意给岩泉铐上手铐——以绝后患；然后要攻克一边骂人一边用脚踢的岩泉，这是最艰难的一步，而及川，及川的战术通常猥琐却有效：他把西装外套脱下，丢过去盖住岩泉的头，此时的岩泉手被烤住，自然没有办法把外套拿下来，于是及川就过去把他摁倒在地，给他戴上了口枷。岩泉自始至终都含着这个黑色硅胶球。  
这样的开始方式一点都让人硬不起来。可及川想不出更合适的办法，让他岩泉一在没喝醉的情况下主动配合，那还不如叫他原地生孩子。

及川把岩泉抱到床上，让他坐好，随后脱掉了他的裤子。  
进房之前接过吻了。及川以他一贯的手段将岩泉吻得几乎浑身无力。岩泉只有在这种接吻的情况下才是最听话的，他回应着，以一种不太自然却热情的方式。  
及川蹲下来，手指伸进岩泉的内裤。  
“小岩的已经这么精神了，怎么办呢~”及川仰起脸来，笑眯眯地望着岩泉。哪怕被领带蒙着眼睛，及川也知道岩泉现在应该是什么一副表情。百分之八十的愤怒，百分之十五的害羞，剩下百分之五则是意味不明的渴望。不过整张脸所呈现的表情依旧是带有警告意味的，好像他随时会把及川杀了。

最后还是把岩泉的内裤扯下来了。  
阴茎挺立着，在及川看来，那充满了邀请的意思。及川对岩泉的身体了如指掌，他知道碰哪里岩泉会怎么样，怎么碰，岩泉又会有什么不同的反应。  
第一步，及川解下自己的领带，打算用这条黑色的领带把岩泉的眼睛蒙住。岩泉的反抗是无效的，及川用力捏住他的下颌，发出了警告信号。  
你再不听话，我只会更过分。  
岩泉恶狠狠盯着及川的脸，那张脸看上去很亲切，但岩泉知道，在这种情况下并不是这样。岩泉暂时放弃了抵抗。及川蒙住了他的眼睛。随后在额头落下淡淡的一个亲吻，沉声道，“好孩子。”——对M方的夸奖是必不可少的。岩泉含糊地说了两个字，混蛋。  
第二步，及川轻轻托住岩泉的一只睾丸，十分小心而温柔地揉着。岩泉抓住及川的头发，转移注意力的同时也进行着发泄。及川很清楚岩泉有多喜欢这个感觉。一阵很强烈的瘙痒感向岩泉袭去，几乎要把他吞噬。及川又把这个睾丸握在手里，同样轻柔地进行抚摸。  
光靠这个就可以让岩泉全线崩溃。  
但及川不想那么早到这个阶段。  
及川用手抚着岩泉的阴茎，非常之，挑衅。他知道用嘴唇蹭岩泉的鬼头会让他很舒服，但他暂时不想。

“要我帮你先放一次吗，小岩？”  
得到的回答当然是摇头。  
“那小岩会很，难，受，的。”  
他妈的这家伙是真的找死。  
然而岩泉虽然这么想，却不能这么做。这就是及川的目的。  
“真的不要吗？嗯？”及川起身，在岩泉耳边哈着热气。简直像他妈的恶魔低语。  
岩泉的手摸索着，用力揪住及川的领子，极其吃力地挤出三个含糊不清的字，你去死。  
现在还不到让岩泉点头的程度。

及川重新蹲下。  
他用嘴唇来回蹭着岩泉的龟头，岩泉觉得更痒了，他用力抓着及川的头发。他在强忍。但及川的攻势愈来愈猛。及川的手也同时在抚弄他的睾丸。  
他想要把岩泉的思考夺走。  
小穴附近逐渐有了模模糊糊的痒痒的感觉。  
及川舔着龟头下面一圈，随后含住了他的阴茎。及川用舌头一圈圈地舔着岩泉的龟头以及整个阴茎，并上下抽动。及川手上的动作仍没有停下，他把岩泉的睾丸握在掌心，稍稍用了点力捏住——及川从网上学到，这可以让对方有“精神上的压制感”。他太需要压制岩泉了。  
很幸运，及川成功了。  
岩泉死死咬着口枷上的黑色硅胶球，此时他把它当做是发泄工具。由于被领带蒙着眼睛看不见，这次的感觉更要微妙一些。岩泉还是没忍住，射在了及川的口腔中。  
第四步，及川含着岩泉的精液，起身，把他的口枷调松，拿出这个被口水浸湿的球。他知道岩泉现在没有力气抵抗了。他吻住他，把口中的精液用舌头送到岩泉嘴里。岩泉猛地往后一缩，及川在他把精液吐出来之前，用手捂住了岩泉的嘴，带着一点笑意，他说，听话，咽下去。  
岩泉含着精液，嘴也被堵住了，说不出话，只好试图用脚踹及川。可他又看不见及川在哪，这下处于完全的劣势。  
“你听话，一会我就轻一点喔。”  
岩泉走投无路。他带着极其厌恶以及奇怪的心情，屏息吞下了去——这样至少不会有味道。  
“乖孩子。”及川松开手，在岩泉嘴唇上亲了一下，岩泉骂道，你死了。及川笑着重新把球塞进岩泉嘴里，调紧了口枷。  
  
及川把自己的皮带解开放在床边，他把岩泉抱起来，让他趴在自己腿上。  
“小岩，你听说过用皮带的——那种吗？”及川故意这么问。  
还没试过这个。  
岩泉听罢便在心里咒骂及川。这是及川从网上看来的，一开始他也觉得不可思议。这样怎么会给人快感。可他现在好像有点明白了。光是岩泉光着下身趴在自己腿上还翘着屁股，这一点就已经很让人快乐了。  
一开始及川打得很轻，充其量只能说是皮带碰到了岩泉的屁股，并不能叫“抽打”。  
岩泉用力掐着及川的大腿。他没有别的发泄方式了。及川俯身，轻轻说了句，你再不听话，我就要生气了。岩泉犹豫着，松了手。他现在处于极端的劣势。  
力度加大了。皮带抽打在屁股上的声音不小，此时在房间不断地重复。  
也许有些时候，疼痛确实能给人带来快感。但现在的岩泉没有感受到这份快感，他只单纯地觉得疼，以及不爽。及川隐约察觉到了。  
“小岩不喜欢这样吗？”  
岩泉不回答。  
“不回答我的话是会得到惩罚的哦。”及川捏着岩泉的耳朵。这只耳朵已经变得很烫，耳尖红红的，这就是岩泉可爱的所在。  
及川托着岩泉下巴的手上沾了一些岩泉的唾液。岩泉觉得下身似乎已经没什么知觉了，他很疼，紧紧抓着及川的裤子，仿佛这样就能一定程度上减少他的痛苦。及川停了。岩泉喘着粗气，由于戴了口枷，喘气变得非常吃力，声响也大。  
“小岩，疼吗？”  
岩泉认为，如果保持沉默可能会给及川得寸进尺的余地。但若否认，吃亏的就是自己。那么他只有极不情愿地点点头，像是在蹭着及川的手。及川放下皮带，揉着岩泉的头发，弯腰在上轻啄了一下，“小岩还没有学会把痛感转化为快感呢，看来我们还是要多练习几次。”  
“.......”  
还是没达到让岩泉乖乖示弱的地步。  
他把岩泉抱起来，让岩泉面对自己岔开腿坐在自己腿上。及川一只手环着岩泉的腰，另一只手帮他揉着发红的屁股。  
被动处在黑暗中的岩泉无法看见及川的脸。很令人奇怪，他想看又不想看。及川隔着那条领带，细细吻着岩泉的眼睛。对M方的安抚的重要性和赞扬差不多。  
“小岩，要不要玩点别的？”  
岩泉不吭声。他知道及川问这句话也只不过是走个过场。不管他同不同意，及川都会做的。

事实就是如此。  
及川把岩泉打横抱去浴室，他把岩泉放进浴缸里，让他先坐着。岩泉不知道自己来到了哪里，他摸索着，扯到了浴帘，又摸到了浴缸的边缘，便知道了这是浴室。操他妈的及川彻。  
大概能想到及川要干什么。  
及川拿着绳子走进来了。

及川选的是一条柔软的粗绳子。跟上次的一样——捆岩泉可不是第一次。算下来，今天这回应该是第四次了。及川熟练捆住了岩泉的上身——除了两只手——岩泉含含糊糊地骂着“混蛋”之类的话。  
做完这个之后，及川把花洒打开。等到水温合适，他把花洒对着岩泉的脖子以下。这个是第一次。岩泉浑身一激灵，极其生气地“唔嗯！”着，双手挣扎着，他很想摆脱这副该死的手铐。  
显而易见，岩泉被淋湿了。粉色的乳头在湿透的白衬衫下看得一清二楚。及川把花洒架回去，站进浴缸。他蹲在岩泉面前，两根手指拧转着岩泉的乳头。  
“小岩，你知道我忍了多久吗？”及川突然这么问。  
说起来，最近工作都比较忙，已经有段时间没做了。岩泉临近崩溃边缘，他沉沉哼着声儿，点点头。  
“今天会把你弄哭哦。”及川是笑着的。  
“唔....嗯....嗯”岩泉说的是，去死吧。  
及川从口袋摸出一小瓶润滑剂，和一个避孕套。他把避孕套扯开，再撑开薄膜。及川把做刚刚做过处理的避孕套套在岩泉并起来的两根手指上，又涂了点润滑剂。他解开了岩泉套有避孕套的那只手上的铐子，抓在手里。  
“小岩，自己来吧。”及川把岩泉的头摁在肩上，嘴巴含着些许岩泉的头发。  
他是在让岩泉自己进行扩张。


End file.
